The invention relates to a support device for supporting a vehicle, in particular a semi-trailer.
Such support devices are known in the prior art and serve in particular to support a semi-trailer when the latter is to be unhitched from the tractor and be parked separately. The support devices then take on to support the semi-trailer in the front area. The support devices are usually attached to a frame of the semi-trailer, and in most cases arranged in pairs on the left-hand side and on the right-hand side in a front area of the trailer.
In order to lift the vehicle, the support devices are usually adjustable in height. To this end, for example a telescopic support tube may be provided, on which a support foot is pivotably mounted.
In order to be able to transmit the supporting force into the ground over an area, which is as large as is possible, the support feet of such support devices often comprise ground contact plates, which have a considerably larger cross-section than the telescopic support tube. This results in a design of the support device, which might be disadvantageous during transport.
Known support devices are usually transported on pallets. Here, several support devices are stacked one upon the other horizontally. Due to the irregular outer contour, intermediate layers, made from wood or polystyrene, for example, are put between the individual support winches in order to compensate for the irregular outer contour and in order to make it possible to stably stack the devices. Said materials have to be disposed of or returned after transport.
The object underlying the invention is to provide a support device, which can be transported very easily.